Para 9
The Para 9 is a semi-automatic pistol that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and Uncharted 4: A Thief's Endmultiplayer.'' Overview ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) Single player The Para 9 is the elite standard handgun that replaces the 92FS-9mm pistol from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It is first found in Chapter 5, but begins to appear regularly in Chapter 8 and then throughout the entire campaign. One of the first pistols you unlock in Drake's Deception, this is an upgrade over the .45 Defender. With a higher damage and rate of fire, it remains dependable until the end. Much like the 92FS-9mm of Uncharted 2, it is actually more effective in later levels than the more powerful pistols (such as the Mag 5) due to its higher ammo count. This makes it more reliable, and less likely to leave you stranded ammo-less in a gunfight. Despite this, it is not very powerful, but far better at scoring headshots than the various assault rifles. Multiplayer Variants * Jade Para 9 (Mods: Reload Speed + Blindfire Accuracy) * Drake's Para 9 (Mods: Clip Size + Reload Speed) * Marlowe's Para 9 (Mods: Clip Size + Blindfire Accuracy) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) The Para 9 only appears in Uncharted 4's multiplayer. It was released alongside the Survival gamemode update.The weapon can be dropped through a DLC weapon chest or purchased for 250 Uncharted points. The Para 9 has high accuracy recoil and fire-rate medium range and damage. It ix best used close to mid-range. Design The "Para 9" is based on the Walther P99, and is incorrectly modeled with an external hammer. The Walther P99 utilizes an internal striker rather than an external hammer, so the model is a combination of the Walther P99 and the Walther P22. The P22 has an external hammer and the P99 is larger in size and fires a 9x19mm Parabellum bullet. Trivia *In early demonstrations (as well as the official Uncharted 3 multiplayer beta) it re-used the firing sound of the 92FS-9mm from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It had its own sound by the Eurogamer 2011 demo. * When you pre-order the game from Best Buy or Amazon, the gun gets an increased magazine size mod. * "Para" is short for Parabellum. The word "Parabellum" is a noun coined by German arms maker, Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken, and is derived from the Latin saying; "si vis pacem, para bellum", meaning; "If you wish for peace, prepare for war". The term has been used in the naming of a number of cartridges. *Drake's Para appears smaller in cutscenes than in gameplay. *In the cutscene preceding Chapter 8, when Drake and Sully arrive in Syria, he is shown with a Para 9 in his holster. However, during gameplay he begins the chapter with a .45 Defender. *It is one of the three weapons to be specially found and used in Chapter 5, the others being M9 and the Mag-5 (commonly found on the skull enemies with red eyes). * The Jade Para 9 is the most used Para 9, as it has two favored mods for close range (blindfire accuracy and reload speed) and can be unlocked by anyone. * It appears in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, fitted with a suppressor called the Silenced pistol. Gallery Uncharted 3: Drake Deception Comic Con Para 9.jpg|Comic Con Para 9. Drake's_Para_9.jpg|Nathan Drake's Para 9. E3_Para_9.jpg|E3 Para 9. Internal_Naughty_Dog_Para_9.jpg|Internal Naughty Dog Para 9. Jade_Para_9.jpg|Jade Para 9. Naughty_Dog_Para_9.jpg|Naughty Dog Para 9. Marlowe's_Para_9.jpg|Marlowe's Para 9. Pax_East_Para_9.jpg|Pax East Para 9. Pax_Prime_Para_9.jpg|Pax Prime Para 9. Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception